brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Tenth Doctor's Choice
Tenth Doctor's Choice is a Doctor Who set that is based on The End of Time Part 2. Scene Background The Master has brought the Time Lords back.Rassilon counters the Master's threats by resetting the Master Race back to human form.Not only is the Master in the room, but so is the Time Lord Council. The President defames the Master by noting they have been saved by Gallifrey's most infamous child. The Master, fast to retort, quickly belittles the Lord President's authority and reveals that he did not call the Time Lords to Earth to save them. He intends to implant himself in them and assert control of the entire race. However, the Lord President is not amused at the Master's assertion over his power, and demonstrates how fast he can unravel his scheme. He raises his gauntlet forward. It radiates with a blue light and the Master Race begins to revert back to their unaltered human identities, causing the Master great panic as he loses his trump card.Gallifrey is pulled out of the Time War directly above Earth. The Time Lord President tells the humans present in the Naismith Mansion to kneel. Left powerless, the Master tries to bargain with the Time Lords by reminding them that he was their salvation. However, the whole planet shakes intensely. The President announces that "the approach begins". The Master is confused by his cryptic words; the Doctor angrily tells him that not only the whole species of Time Lords are coming back, but so is the planet. Gallifrey begins to materialise near Earth, fulfilling the prophecy that "it" is returning. Standing twice as big as Earth, it shadows over the other planet with an air of doom. Panic erupts in the streets of London as the planet rumbles as the giant red world of Gallifrey manifests above the atmosphere. Shaun Temple goes searching for his fiancée Donna, while Sylvia Noble looks up at the ominous sky and prays for the Doctor to save them. Wilf, having left the Vinvocci shuttle, makes his way through the crumbling Naismith Mansion to find the Doctor. Refusing to stay on Earth as Gallifrey threatens to knock it out of orbit, Addams immediately readies the shuttle for takeoff. Rossiter is concerned about the Doctor's fate, but Addams shrugs and reminds him that he already said he was dying. All the residents of Naithsmith Mansion, including Joshua and his daughter, flee from the residence. Joshua spots Gallifrey's descent and is affixed with terror. Wilf returns to help the Doctor, freeing a trapped man in the control booth and trapping himself in the process. The Master thinks that the Time Lords' restoration to the universe is fantastic, but the Doctor tells him that the broken time-lock means that all of the other horrors born in the last days of the Time War, which he had sealed away in the Time Lock as well, would also be released. The Daleks would not be the only additional escapees; they would be joined by the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, and the Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, seeing the war turning to Hell, which is exactly what the Master has unleashed above Earth. The Master delights at the thought of such chaos, but the Doctor tells him that not even the Time Lords can survive such an onslaught. The Lord President then reveals that he had planned to deal with these horrors by initiating the Ultimate Sanction; a plan for the Time Lords to survive the collapse of all creation and all time, as the paradox of Gallifrey's return to the universe rips the Time Vortex apart, by ascending their conscious minds beyond the need for bodies. The Master asks to join them, but the President refuses, contemptuously dismissing the Master as "diseased... albeit a disease of Time Lords' own making," and moves to kill him. Then the Doctor aims Wilf's gun at the President, who cautions the Doctor to "choose his enemies wisely." Even the Master goads him on, urging him to kill the President and claim Gallifrey himself. At this, the Doctor spins and aims at the Master, who realises that the link that brought the Time Lords to Earth is inside his head, and if he dies, the link is broken and reforms the Time Lock. He points out that killing the President would have the same effect. Finally, in this dark hour of the Doctor's life, one of the "disgraced" Time Lords covering her eyes behind the Lord President reveals herself to the Doctor; she is the mysterious woman that Wilfred had seen on a number of occasions. As she casts her gaze to a spot behind the Doctor, he not only seems to recognise her, but now knows what to do: he whirls and aims toward the Master once again. As the Master's face falls, the Doctor orders him to get out of the way. Suddenly understanding, the Master jumps away from the White-Point Star just as the Doctor shoots it, and its destruction severs the link and reinforces the Time Lock, pulling the Time Lords back into the Time War and to their inevitable doom. The Doctor sends them "back into Hell", and identifies the Lord President as Rassilon. As Gallifrey vanishes back into the Time Lock, Rassilon refuses to die alone and prepares to kill the Doctor. The Doctor is ready for the prophecy to be fulfilled... but the Master orders the Doctor out of the way and attacks Rassilon with his life force energy powers, shouting that Rassilon was responsible for everything that had happened to him. As the Master counts the drums one last time, his blasts occupy Rassilon long enough for a bright flash of light to send the all of them — the Time Lords, Rassilon, Gallifrey, and the Master, back into the last day of the Last Great Time War. The Doctor struggles to his feet, weary, but happy, almost in disbelief that he has survived the prophecy. Characters Trivia *